User talk:TheKnightOfOyashiro
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fallout Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:MerchantofDeath page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MerchantofDeath (Talk) 02:06, January 17, 2011 ohaidere hwru? KillerKing17 02:45, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: Pre-War articles Now that you mention it, I haven't really thought about it. So, for an idea about the universes and all that jazz, why don't we just do what the Halo Fanon Wiki did? It has a couple of different categories for a couple of different universes. http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page How's that sound? -MerchantofDeath 04:05, January 17, 2011 (UTC) That sounds pretty good. Now, would my New Anchorage, The Yukon Wasteland, and Fort Fairson count as official FF you think? -MerchantofDeath 04:31, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Ok :) -MerchantofDeath 18:34, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey, can you help me with some ideas? I need some help thinking of some Factions for my "Yukon Wasteland" page. I already have the Alaskan Republic and the Raiders -MerchantofDeath 18:37, January 17, 2011 (UTC) I'll try it. Maybe I'll try to make a faction like a the Brotherhood of Steel; except more crazy :P. And go ahead with your idea, I like it. -MerchantofDeath 19:55, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey Sorry about you progress being lost. It happens with me sometimes; and I don't have a clue why. - MerchantofDeath 01:16, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Can you give me an example of what your thinking of? :) -MerchantofDeath 01:59, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Can I ask what those names mean? - MerchantofDeath 02:10, January 18, 2011 (UTC) I '''LIKE '''it. It just fits right in with the Washington D.C. I know (since I lived in Alexandria for a couple of years.) I'm guessing, though, that the Public Domain Information is kind of basic, for example...... User 1: Hi jim. User 2: Hi Bob ......am I right? -MerchantofDeath 02:26, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Woooooooooooooooooohhhhhhh, everything got super small on that last message! I posted the message on microsoft word, though; and I like the PDI's backstory. I was wondering, do you have a link to your fallout 3 story? -MerchantofDeath 02:40, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Cool. I been thinking about your ideas, and I just got this idea about a crazy ghoul senator that won't leave his office. Plus, he's armed with a riot shotgun :P "I ain't letting the dirty commies touch my scotch cabinet!!!" -MerchantofDeath 02:52, January 18, 2011 (UTC) "We finally really did it. You maniacs! You blew it up! Damn you. God damn you all to hell!" :P -MerchantofDeath 03:03, January 18, 2011 (UTC) "This is a mad house! THIS IS A MAD HOUSE!!!!!!" :P Anyway's, enough Planet of the Apes talk. I'm going to aqusition some low brain activity hours (I'm going to sleep) See ya'. -MerchantofDeath 03:13, January 18, 2011 (UTC) What do you think would be a good Pre War event? -MerchantofDeath 02:07, January 19, 2011 (UTC) That'll be a good one, since I can talk about the Gobi Campaign and the U.S. army assualting Beijing. MerchantofDeath 02:07, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Also, are you thinking of adding some more factions and settlements to your Capital Wasteland? -MerchantofDeath 02:58, January 19, 2011 (UTC) I get you :) -MerchantofDeath 03:06, January 19, 2011 (UTC) *SNIFF* I thought my Advanced Combat Armor Article was good :( -MerchantofDeath 21:46, January 19, 2011 (UTC) ......oh. Well, I have another picture, but it's the same armor. It has different lighting though. -MerchantofDeath 21:54, January 19, 2011 (UTC) How's the pic look now? -MerchantofDeath 22:14, January 19, 2011 (UTC)